Taking Care Of
by Pey119
Summary: When Bianca dies in a car accident, Nico is left taking care of her daughter while going through high school. No matter how hard it seems, a certain blond is there along the way. Solangelo. Human AU. rated for suggestions
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Nico ran into the hospital, his breath ragged as he looked around. His heart beating out of his chest, he ran up to the first person in scrubs he found. "I-I'm here for Bianca di Angelo? They said she came in as trauma. I'm her brother."

They nodded, steering him away. "Her daughter is this way."

"No, I want to see _her_." he frowned. "I want to see my sister."

"You can't. She's in surgery." the directed him to a waiting room, not bothering to tell him anything else. Once he got there, he brushed his hair out of his eyes before moving to the young girl that sat in the corner. Her hair was long and dark, blood matted in it. Her clothes also held blood, the bright colors now tragic. "Selena?"

The ten year old jumped up, hugging him tightly. "Uncle Nico..."

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her. "What happened?"

She wiped her eyes, not breaking the hug. "We were driving. M-mom was talking to me about v-vacation."

Nico nodded. "Okay." he sat down, pulling her into the seat next to him. Rubbing the stitches on her face, he looked at her sadly. "How bad was she?"

"T-They said something about her brain." she managed. "Is mom okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Nico looked down, his heart racing. He couldn't lose anyone else. He couldn't...he couldn't...

"W-we were on our way to see grandpa Hades, grandma Maria, and daddy at the cemetery." Selena looked down at her hands. "And we were talking about vacation because it was really fun."

He nodded, relived that her shock was going down somewhat. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, sitting up. "But I never got to give daddy the flowers."

"We'll do that later, okay? He'll understand." Nico got up, taking her hand. "Let's go down to the cafeteria."

She nodded, staying close to him as they walked. "Can I get a burger?"

He nodded.

"And fries?"

He nodded again.

"And a pop?"

"Does your mom let you have pop?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

"No, but uncle Nico does!"

"I do?"

She nodded in triumph. "Yep, and I won't even tell mom."

He smiled. "Okay, just this once."

She jumped up in excitement. "Thank you!"

He smiled down at her, pulling at his clothes uncomfortably. He had just gotten off his shift at the diner, having been ready to go home and sleep. When he got the call, however, he came straight to the hospital. He couldn't leave the little girl alone. He was all she had.

Her father went off to the war a couple years ago and never came back, but a flag did. Every since, his sister was raising Selena by herself. Bianca was doing good with money, but Nico got a job and moved out so he wasn't such a burden. Now, at seventeen, he was going into his junior year while working every day. It wouldn't be so bad, but every cell in his body knew that today wasn't just a little crash. He knew his sister was going to die.

So he would be taking care of a ten year old by himself.

"What's that?" Selena's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up, she was pointing to a boy about his age. The blond was in scrubs, however, holding a chart in his hand. His blue eyes looked up in surprise before looking down at Selena, smiling.

"This?" he asked, holding up the chart.

She nodded.

He knelt next to her, showing her it. "It tells about patients. See?"

"Are you a doctor?" she asked.

He shook his head. "But I will be. I'm just an assistant for now."

"Oh,..." Selena looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry for her." Nico finally said, taking her hand. "Selena, that's mean."

"It's fine." the boy stood up, smiling. "I'm Will Solace."

Nico nodded. "Any way you can show us to the cafeteria?"

Will nodded. "Of course." he glanced at the stitches on Selena's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Um,...my sister's in surgery." Nico replied. "They haven't said anything."

Will frowned. "Nothing?"

Nico shook his head.

"What's her name? I'll go get an update." Will stopped at the cafeteria doors.

"Bianca di Angelo." Nico answered. "Thank you,"

"No problem." Will winked at him before walking off.

"Uncle Nico?" Selena asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah?" Nico looked down, trying to hide the blush that settled on his face.

"Does that boy like you? Because I say you like a doctor. Not him."

Nico smiled. "He doesn't like me, Selena. Let's go eat, okay?"

She nodded, skipping into the cafeteria. Once they got their food and sat down, the bad feeling in Nico's stomach didn't go away. Tapping his feet nervously, he watched her eat as he waited for the certain blond to come back.

"Uncle Nico, why aren't you eating?" Selena asked, looking up from her burger, fries, and (as promised) cup of pop. "Mommy says you have to eat or you'll get sick."

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, I guess that's true." he stole some of her fries, Selena pouting immediately.

"That's not fair!" she held the plate close to her.

"But I bought them."

"No, you just ordered them."

"Oh, did I?" Nico finished the hand full of fries. "Then who bought them?"

"Mommy," Selena stated. "She buys all my food."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, but I get to steal fries or you get tickled."

Selena smiled. "No!"

"Yeah, I can't help it." he teased, holding his hand out threateningly.

She laughed, backing up in her chair. "I'll tickle _you_!"

"I'm not ticklish, though." Nico replied.

"Everyone has one ticklish spot." Will said from behind him, making him jump slightly. When he turned around, the blond was smiling softly at him. "I could probably find it."

Nico blushed darkly. "U-um...did you find out about my sister?"

Will's smile immediately dropped as he glanced at Selena before shaking his head slightly at Nico. "I-I'm sorry, but-"

Nico's heart stopped as he stared into those blue eyes, no more feelings of blush or embarrassment. All he felt when he looked into them was torment and grief, every piece of his heart breaking further than it already had.

"Is there anyone I can call? Her husband, maybe?" Will asked softly.

"Why? Where's mom?" Selena looked at him, taking a drink of her pop.

Nico swallowed thickly, shaking his head before turning to her. Biting his lip, he managed to get a couple words out. "S-she's asleep."

Will frowned sadly, taking a step back but not leaving.

"Asleep?" Selena asked, confused. She looked at him for a second before frowning. "L-Like in the movies? Like asleep forever?"

Nico nodded again, trying to hold in his tears for her. However, sadness didn't come. Only the numb feeling did.

"L-Like dad?"

He nodded again.

Her eyes started to water before she turned to Will. "Stupid fake doctor! You hurt mom!"

Will frowned. "N-No, I didn't. I-"

"He didn't hurt Bianca," Nico took Selena's hand. "Your mom isn't hurt. I promise. She's just sleeping."

"She's not hurt?" Selena asked quietly.

He shook his head. "She isn't hurt. W-Why don't we go spend the night at my house?"

"Your house is small."

He smiled softly. "O-Okay, then I'll stay with you at your house."

She smiled happily, jumping up. "Yay!"

He smiled sadly at her before glancing at Will, the teenager's face full of sadness and guilt. "Thank you, for telling me."

Will nodded. "Of course. Is there anything I can do?"

Nico declined the offer before leading Selena out. He stopped halfway there however, everything crashing together. The dam broke behind his eyes, and tears poured.

"U-Uncle Nico?" Selena looked up at him. "Why are you crying? Mom's just asleep."

His hands shook as he got his phone out, giving it to her. "C-call Percy. Tell him to come here."

He sat down against the wall while she did, his sobs starting to echo throughout the hallway. No matter how hard he tried for Selena, he couldn't hold them in.

Will was suddenly next to him, frowning sadly. "Want me to take Selena and show her stuff? Until you calm down?"

Nico nodded, burying his head in his knees. When he heard their footsteps walk off, he let everything out in angst-filled sobs.

After about ten minutes, when he was close to hyperventilating, he heard someone walk up to him.

"Nico? What's wrong?" his voice was soft and quiet, full of worry.

Looking up, Nico saw Percy kneeling next to him. He didn't say anything, but continued to sob.

"Nico...Selena said Bianca's asleep. Is she...?" Percy asked. He was Nico's longest friend, always there when he needed him. He was no stranger to the family, almost like an uncle to Selena.

Nico nodded, starting to shake even more.

"Where's Selena?" Percy asked, frowning sadly. He went to hold Nico's hand, but the younger boy yanked away.

"With Will...just...leave me alone."

"You told Selena to call me."

"I want your mom to watch her tonight. I-I can't-..."

"I understand." Percy glanced at him again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He shook his head, putting his head in his knees and sobbing again.

Percy sighed, looking up. Will was walking back with Selena, taking a couple gloves away from her. When she saw Percy, she ran up to him.

He smiled, hugging her. "You're going to stay the night with me, okay?"

She frowned, looking between him and Nico in confusion. "B-But...uncle Nico was staying with me tonight."

Percy frowned sadly. "He...he's got to work. At the cafe. But we'll have fun, okay? We can watch movies and stuff."

"With no bedtime."

"With no bedtime." Percy promised, holding his arms out for her. He picked her up, turning to Nico worriedly. "I don't like leaving you alone."

"I-I..." Nico continued to sob, not able to force anything out.

Percy turned to Will, shaking slightly. "I have no idea who you are, but can you watch him?"

Will nodded. "Of course."

"Here," Percy wrote his number down, handing it to Will. "Call if he needs anything. Try to get him settled down. And watch..." he talked quietly so Nico and Selena wouldn't hear. "Watch for self harm."

Will nodded in understanding, kneeling by Nico as Percy walked off, talking to the little girl quietly.

"W-Will..." Nico choked out, his voice breaking as he looked up. His eyes were rimmed in red, tears pouring out like waterfalls.

Will frowned sadly, not caring that they just met. He hugged the broken boy, keeping him close as he continued to cry. "It's okay, I promise, it'll be okay..."

He silently cursed himself. Who was he to promise something like that?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After a couple hours, Nico's tears stopped. Will had sat with him the whole time, holding his hand and whispering comforting words to a complete stranger he knew nothing about except that his sister was dead. He didn't leave, however. He wasn't raised like that, and he didn't join this program just to abandon someone. He joined to learn medicine to help everyone he could. That included giving mental support. So he stayed.

Nico didn't speak after that, just staring at the wall in silence. Will visibly cringed at the emptiness inside that boy, knowing he had gone through something else, knowing he had been hurt too many times. The boy beside him was young and broken. It showed in his demeanor and his eyes, the black shards of glass shattered.

"How about we get you home?" Will asked softly, wiping away a stray tear off his cheek. His skin was cold and pale, icy against Will's fingertips.

Nico nodded slightly but didn't answer, his eyes remaining how they were.

Will stood up shakily. "C-Come on."

He didn't even glance up.

Sighing, Will picked him up gently. "Let's go." He carried him out of the hospital, frowning slightly at how light Nico was. Knowing that wasn't really a concern (he didn't even know this kid), he ignored it and sat Nico in the passenger seat of his car. (That car was his baby. Why was he trusting a stranger in it?)

He put the keys in, turning the heat on before closing the door, getting his phone out. He called Percy, his hands shaking as he typed the numbers into his phone.

"Hello?" Percy answered, his voice sad but solid. He knew how to deal with these situations.

"Yeah, where does Nico live?" Will asked, leaning against the hood. "I'm going to take him home."

"You haven't done that yet?" Percy asked in surprise. "Dude, I already have Selena asleep."

"I can't help he's been crying his eyes out for the past two hours." Will admitted. "You're lucky I'm taking him home at all. Where does he live?"

Percy sighed into the phone. "Right, sorry, I forgot to thank you. He lives up on Cherry Street. The only apartment. Number two."

Will nodded even though Percy couldn't see. "Okay, thanks."

"Yeah...are you staying with him throughout the night?"

Will froze. "W-What?"

"Are you staying with him?" Percy repeated. "He can't be alone."

Will ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, good. See ya." Percy hung up quickly, leaving him alone with his thoughts. How in hell was he supposed to explain to his parents he was staying the night at a strangers house? (A hot stranger but he would never say that out loud)

He heard Nico crying from inside the car, his cue to get Nico home then figure that out.

He got in, looking over at him. "You okay?"

Nico nodded slightly, tears pouring down his face as he stared out the window.

Will sighed again as he began to drive, glancing over at Nico every once and while. How did he get suck with this again? (Could he complain? This kid was cute, even when he was crying)

"Do you want the radio on?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

Nico didn't respond but reached out, turning the heat off.

"Oh...you were warm...sorry..." Will apologized, blushing softly.

Again, all Nico did was stare out the window. The sun had set by then, the city lights the only things illuminating the inside of the car. They came and went, causing Nico's face to do the same in Will's vision.

Will prayed it hid his blush. The last thing he needed was Nico thinking he was going to take advantage of him. (He _wasn't._ He didn't even think about it. He _never_ thought about Nico on his bed or Nico with his shirt off or how that frown could be a beautiful smile. He never thought about any of that)

He pulled up to the apartment, shaking slightly at the thoughts that ran through his head as he stopped the car. Why did they even start in the first place?

"N-Nico, you're home." Will managed, his eyes going to him again.

Nico didn't even acknowledge him.

"You're seriously going to make me carry you again?" when he didn't answer, Will got out and picked him up again. He carried him inside, going to his apartment and going in. It was small, holding a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one bedroom. The kitchen was barely a kitchen, more like a microwave with a cupboard full of Ramon noodles and soup. The living room wasn't much better, consisting of a couch and TV, a stack of video games and movies beside it. The Xbox One was probably more expensive than the couch, but Will wasn't judging. He laid a blanket on the couch before laying Nico there, getting another blanket to lay over him.

"I'll be here for the night." Will explained, sitting on the floor next to him. "I'm here for you."

"I have to raise her kid now." Nico said softly, his eyes staring at the ceiling above him.

Will froze slightly. "W-What?"

Nico looked at him, his frown deepening the lines on his face. "Bianca was my sister. Her husband died in the war. My mom died giving birth to me. My dad killed himself. We have no other family, so instead of sticking her in a foster home, I'm going to be raising her."

"Is that even legal?" Will asked after a minute in disbelief.

Nico shrugged, resuming his previous position.

"Nico...you...you're how old? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen is too young to raise a child." Will continued. "You know that."

"I have a job."

"A job that probably barely provides for yourself."

"That's none of your concern."

"When did you get so talkative?"

"When a stranger entered my home and told me he was staying the night."

"I-I...Percy told me to." Will blushed darkly.

Nico closed his eyes, rolling over.

Will sighed. "Nico..."

"I'm ignoring you unless you can get me alcohol to drown my sorrows."

"You're too young for that." Will replied, frowning in disapproval. "You really thought I would get that for you?"

Nico shrugged, sadness filling his face again. "Whatever."

Will frowned, guilt washing over him. "I-I...Would it make you feel better?"

Nico nodded a little. "W-Would help me forget."

Will sighed again, not having much more choices. "Fine. Wait here, don't hurt yourself. Got it?"

Nico nodded slightly, closing his eyes.

Will walked out after a second, making sure there was no knives in the kitchen first. He drove back to his own house, sneaking in and to his parent's liquor cabinet. It was surprisingly easy, both his mom and dad asleep upstairs. He grabbed two bottles of wine quickly before going back out, no one catching him no matter how loud he was.

He drove back quickly, shaking slightly. He left Nico alone. (Why did that bother him so much? He barely knew him.)

When he got back, Nico was where he had left him but with music blaring from the Xbox. Will wasn't sure how his neighbors would like that, so he turned it off before handing a bottle out. "Here."

Nico sat up quickly, snatching it from his hands. Before Will could blink, the liquid was ingested.

"I-I-"

Nico closed his eyes, wavering slightly. "That's better...no more Bianca."

"What?"

Nico giggled, moving his fingers to Will's lips. "No more Bianca. My head's too fuzzy."

"Yeah...lay down." Will pushed him down gently.

"This isn't a bed."

"You want your bed?"

Nico nodded.

Will picked him up for the (third?) time that night, carrying him to the bedroom. It was small, a mattress on the floor and a book bag by the door. Will ignored the guilt that washed over him, laying him on the mattress. "There."

Nico pulled him down beside him before he could react, snuggling into him. "That's better."

Will didn't dare breathe, watching Nico in shock. What had just happened?

"You're cute. A cute muffin." Nico mumbled into Will's chest. "You would be a cute boyfriend."

Will's face turned red. "W-What...?"

Nico grabbed his collar tightly, pulling him into a kiss. Will's brain froze, every thought vanishing as Nico's lips moved against his. After a minute, he felt his own lips kissing back. Was he taking advantage of Nico's drunkenness?

Probably, but he didn't care.

Nico broke the kiss, pulling Will's shirt off in one fluid motion.

"N-Nico..." Will blushed even darker, watching him. "I seriously just met you."

Nico didn't respond, kissing down his chest. His lips were cold, causing Will to shiver. He grabbed onto the blanket, a smile spreading across his face.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Drink that other bottle of wine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Will woke up in the midst of pain and comfort. He didn't know where he was, but that comfort soothed him enough not to get up. He then heard the ringing of his phone, the object that must have woken him up.

Groaning as memories flooded back to him, he rolled over and fished his phone out of his jeans pocket. Putting it to his ear, he searched for his underwear. "Hello?"

"Will? Nico wasn't answering. Are you still there? How is he?" Percy fired, causing Will's head to pound even more.

"Nico...?" Will turned over to the boy next to him. He was fast asleep, the blanket up to his waist, revealing his bare chest. Marks lined from there up his neck, finally ending at his mouth.

Will cursed under his breath, getting dressed even faster. "He's fine. Still asleep."

"Oh, okay. I've got Selena here. I didn't know when to drop her off."

"Drop her off?" Will's mind went blank.

"At Nico's place. She's his to keep." Percy explained. "Are you okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine." Will said a little too quickly, gently getting off the mattress and going to the living room. When he was away from Nico, he tried his best to ignore the headache as he let out the question he had been wondering. "Can Nico even afford to take care of her?"

Percy didn't answer for a minute. When he finally did, his voice was low and serious. "Look, Will...don't say that to Nico or around him. I thought the same thing, but we can't do anything. He's got too much pride, and he isn't going to send his sister's daughter to an orphanage. So I'm going to try and sneak him money here and there, but that's all I can do. I suggest you accept that."

Will frowned slightly. "That seems wrong."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Doesn't he have family or something?"

"His parents died." Percy explained. "You saw what happened to his sister. His dad...did remarry...but the woman hated Nico. She wouldn't do anything to him."

"But does she have money?" Will asked.

"Yeah. His whole father's inheritance."

Will frowned deeply. "Okay... I'm going to go check on him. I'll call you later."

"Okay, thanks. And Will...thank you, for doing this for a complete stranger."

"We're hardly strangers anymore." Will smiled sadly, hanging up. He went to the kitchen to find medicine, finally finding a near empty bottle of aspirin. Taking some for his headache, he looked around for tea or coffee but didn't find any. He made Ramon noodles (the closest he could find to chicken broth or soup) and brought it to Nico's room.

Nico was now awake, one hand over his eyes as he felt around blindly for his clothes. Blushing darkly, Will watched him for a minute before walking more into the room. "Hey.."

Nico jumped, immediately wincing. He glared at Will weakly before laying back, putting a pillow over his face. "Leave."

Will frowned slightly. "Uh, no thanks." he went to the mattress, sitting beside Nico. "Eat this, it'll help."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then don't talk."

Nico sighed, leaning his head on Will's arm, taking the bowl roughly. "Idiot."

Will froze slightly, watching as Nico started to eat. Did Nico want him gone or not?

"This is disgusting." Nico finally broke the silence, shoving the empty bowl into Will's arms. "Why did you feed that crap to me?"

"Because it's the only thing in your kitchen." Will replied, setting the bowl on the ground before looking back at him. "I-"

"My head hurts." Nico interrupted. "And where's Selena?"

"At Percy's still. But-"

"Tell him to bring him over."

"Nico-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Nico snapped, glaring at him again. A slight blush spread across his cheeks, however.

Will smiled after a second. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"No." Nico laid back down, pulling the blanket over his face. "Leave me and my hangover alone."

"I don't want to." Will moved closer to him, moving his head towards Nico's neck. Nico flinched slightly but didn't move away.

"I have to stay and help." Will mumbled. "Doctor's orders."

"You aren't a doctor." Nico managed, staying under the blanket.

"I'm your doctor." Will replied. "At least, I was last night."

Nico hit him gently, obviously weak. "Shut up."

"Dude, you can't even though a proper punch."

"Why are you so giddy? Don't you have a hangover?

"Yeah, but I can actually control it. Doctor power."

"You sound high." Nico groaned, turning into him. He snuggled his head in Will's chest, a small smile on his face.

Will smiled down at him. "I'm not high."

"Good. Now get out. This was supposed to be a one night stand."

Will didn't move and Nico didn't protest.

After a couple hours, Nico sat up. "I need to get Selena from Percy. She's not his kid."

"She isn't yours, either."

"I'm her next of kin." Nico replied, texting Percy. "You should go before they come."

"Why?"

"Because." Nico pointed to his own neck before pointing towards Will's mouth. "You were the one with me last. And Percy knows I'm gay. So get moving."

Will blushed, nodding slightly as he got up. "U-Um...bye..."

"Yeah, bye."

"Will I see you sometime?"

"I doubt it."

Will frowned but nodded, leaving hesitantly. He couldn't stop feeling sad, but reminded himself this was just one night. A one night stand. Nothing real, nothing true. Just wine and messing around. No feelings. But how come he couldn't get Nico's face out of his mind? How come he couldn't stop thinking about ways to help Nico? How come he went back to that hospital, got their last name from Bianca's corpse, and looked up that family's history? How come he found Nico's stepmother and called her? How come...

Why did he care so much? Will didn't know what he feared or what he loved or his dreams. All he knew was that he was sad song that rang in his heart that wouldn't go away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It had been two weeks since Bianca died.

Nico was done with Percy's random visits and phone calls, "checking up on them" constantly. He didn't need a babysitter. He was getting better...kinda, not really, but that didn't matter. The point was he didn't need Percy in his life. He was doing okay with taking care of Selena.

His definition of okay was different than hers.

She called Percy constantly, most nights her voice shaking in fear. She could smell the alcohol, breathe the cigarettes, hear the many one night stands and and the way he punched the wall. He had given her his bedroom, so all this happened in the living room. None of it was something a little girl should see.

She didn't mention it to him, however, because his brain was already racked with grief from her mother's passing. If she made him feel even worse...

So she talked to Percy and spent the days at her parents' graves.

One night, when Nico was playing Xbox in his boxers and drinking from the wine bottle, the doorbell rang once before proceeding into silence. When he finished the level and actually cared to go look, he opened the door to a young girl, about fourteen.

She had dark skin, her small faced mirrored with curly hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes remained down, but he could see the deepness of them from where he stood. Her body was also small and curvy, a purple shirt hugging her and tight jeans doing the same to her legs. When she finally noticed the door open, she looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you Nico di Angelo?"

He frowned, glancing behind her in confusion. "What do you want? I'm not buying anything."

"I'm not here to sell you anything." she replied, frowning. "Can I come in?"

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you want."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "My name's Hazel Levesque."

"Never heard of you."

"I know, idiot." she crossed her arms. "My mom is Marie Levesque. She died a couple years back."

"And how does that pertain to me?" Nico asked, not wanting to sound rude but already slightly drunk. All he wanted to do was sleep and maybe win a couple more rounds of _Call of Duty: Ghosts_.

She frowned sadly, shifting feet. "Look, Nico..."

"I don't know you well enough to be on a first name basis."

"You would if you just listened." she replied, exasperated.

"Then spit it out." he went back inside, retrieving the wine bottle.

She watched him, frowning deeply when she saw it. "I live with my step mom now, Persephone di Angelo."

That when he froze, one hand outstretched to the cold glass. He didn't speak, starting to shake slightly.

"M-My dad... _our_ dad...was Hades di Angelo. I never met him, but Persephone took me in. She was my only next of kin." Hazel explained.

"Then why are you here?" he asked coldly, turning to glare at her. "Why are you here just to remind me about the past that I sure as hell can't change or fix."

She froze, her mouth open.

He went back to the door, frowning. "Can I close this, now? I've got a little girl trying to sleep."

"You've got a little girl-"

"Trying to sleep." Nico finished.

Hazel spoke softer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Persephone sent me here. It's to help you. So shut up and listen to me." Hazel covered his mouth with her hand, which smelt oddly of peppermint. "She said you're in a bad situation-"

"No sh**, Sherlock."

"And you're too young for it. So she's going to help you." Hazel finished.

He frowned, glancing at her up and down. "What?"

"She wants you to move in. Since your dad's money...it's yours. She wants you to move in and live with us and she'll pay for everything." she watched him closely, shaking in anxiety.

He stared at her for a minute before laughing a little. "Yeah, right."

"I'm telling the truth." she protested, walking in his apartment without being invited. "Look at this dump."

"It's amazing."

"You want your little girl growing up here?" she finally asked, that getting him to shut up and actually think. He placed the wine bottle down, glancing at the door towards Selena's room.

Hazel frowned sadly. "Are you considering it?"

"I...get out." he opened the door wide.

She frowned. "Nico..."

"You aren't even giving me time to think." he responded, moving her in that direction.

"I-I will, but-"

"No buts."

"You want your little girl to die of starvation?!"

He glared at her, his dark eyes bottomless pits of anger. They finally dissolved, however, as he looked to the ground. "Where does she live?"

Hazel smiled, sighing in relief. "In dad's old house."

"When can we move in? For Selena."

"Tonight, if you want." she closed the door so the whole building wouldn't hear them.

He nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's good."

She smiled, nodding. "Good. Don't worry, it'll be great. I'll go get your daughter."

"No, you won't." Nico frowned at her. Why he didn't say she was his niece? He honestly didn't know. Maybe it was the fact she _was_ his daughter now, she was totally his responsibility. He was her father figure, and no one could change that.

She frowned, nodding slightly. "I'll call Persephone."

He nodded slightly, glancing at her uncertainly before going to Selena's room. He quietly opened the door, finding her sound asleep, holding a small lamb doll to her chest.

He smiled, kissing her forehead lightly, whispering. "Selena?"

She woke up a little, wiping her eyes as her nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Yeah. Daddy?" (She tended to call him that when she was tired or wasn't thinking, and Nico was totally cool with it)

He smiled, wiping some hair out of her face. "We're going somewhere, okay? But that means no school tomorrow because you'll be up passed your bedtime."

She smiled brightly, sitting up on the mattress. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Where are we going?"

"To my...to a relative's house. But, guess what?"

"What?"

"It's really big and comfy and warm and has all the food you can want." he described, starting to pack some of her clothes in a bag.

She smiled, jumping up, now fully awake. "Let's go!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Hang on. We need to get some stuff, at least for the night."

She nodded, holding the lamb close to her, packing more stuffed animals into the bag. She was smiling brightly, something he hadn't seen in awhile.

When the bag was full, he led her by the hand to the living room. Hazel was inspecting the wine and beer bottles, frowning deeply.

"Who are you?" Selena asked, looking up at her.

Hazel smiled when she saw her, ruffling her hair. "I'm Nico's sister. So I'm your aunt."

"Half aunt."

She glared at him slightly before smiling at Selena again.

Nico handed the bag to Hazel. "Can you take her to the car? I'm going to pack some of my games."

"He only plays Xbox." Selena explained. "He doesn't like anything else."

"I see." Hazel smiled, leading the little girl out. Nico soon followed him with the Xbox, putting it in the trunk before getting in the driver's seat.

Selena looked out the window, yawning slightly. "I'm tired."

"You can sleep." Nico began to drive, trying to stop a smile from forming on his lips. Moving in with Persephone meant no worrying, no working, no starving, no sleep deprivation, a bed, some love, and maybe some time to be with Will Solace, in an actual relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When they got to the house, Nico had to stop a minute and take it all in; all the memories, good and bad. He could remember growing up there with Bia-

No, he wasn't going to think about it.

He pulled into the long driveway, his hands oddly calm as he stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at it again. Don't remember, don't remember, don't remember...

"You can stop at the garage." Hazel said softly, half asleep against the door. She watched Nico out of the corner of her eye, however, like he was going to randomly go suicidal and crash the car. Did he really look that unstable?

He slowed to a stop, getting out hesitantly and picking Selena up. He went to the front door, waiting silently. Yes, it was technically his house, but it didn't feel like it. Not anymore.

Hazel knocked after a minute, glancing at him again. A women answered after a second, smiling at Hazel before looking at Nico. Nico immediately recognized her as the women his father married, with her long brown hair that was styled even though it was nighttime and eyes that bore into his soul in a mixture of hatred and acceptance.

"Nico," she said simply, looking him up and down. "It's...good...to see you again."

He glanced away before nodding slightly.

"Come in," she opened the door all the way, backing up as they made their way into the mansion. Once they were in, she closed and locked the door.

"Is my room how I left it?" he asked quietly, refusing to look at her.

"Y-Yes," she watched him carefully, just like Hazel. "Your daughter can have that room and you can pick another."

He wanted to correct her so bad, but knew that wouldn't help Selena. If he said she was Bianca's, that would bring up Bianca, which wouldn't make either of them feel better.

He didn't respond in any way but headed up the staircase. The house was very nice, he had to admit, but he hated it. Hated it _so much_.

Without waking Selena, he went to his old room and laid her in the bed. It was in the same state he left it, a small bed and pictures of cars and Star Wars on the walls. Everything was blue, so much different from his room in the apartment.

"Nico?" Persephone asked from the doorway, wrapping her robe tightly around herself. "Can I talk to you?"

He frowned, not answering, making sure Selena was tucked in. Once he had nothing left to do, he faced Persephone and nodded slightly.

She led him downstairs again, to a dinning room that was bigger than his apartment. The oak wood table could fit about twenty people on each side, two silver candles placed in the middle. He sat at the head before she could, but she only sat next to him without complaining.

"Nico...it really is good to see you again."

"Stop lying."

"Nico-"

"Stop." he put his head in his hands, sighing.

She frowned sadly, watching him. "Your boyfriend said you've been having trouble."

He froze, looking up at her. "What?"

"Your boyfriend. He said his name was Will. He said you've been having trouble supporting yourself. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He tried to ignore the fact his one night stand looked up his family, instead glaring at her. "You really just asked that?"

She looked at him in guilt. "I'm sorry, Nico. I...I was going through a lot."

"Like deciding what to do with my dad's money?"

She froze. "Nico...please...I haven't spent it."

"You really think I can believe that?" he rubbed his eyes. "Look, I'm tired. I should get to bed."

"He left you everything." she mumbled. "And I mean _everything._ Absolutely nothing here is mine."

He froze, looking at her in shock and disbelief. "He didn't leave you anything?"

She shook her head. "That's why I've been so reluctant to tell you. If you took what's yours...I would be left on the streets."

He sighed heavily, glancing at her. He didn't speak, however, watching her before getting up. He walked across the edge of the table, tracing the patterns made into it. When he got to the candles, he picked one up gently and looked at it. "These were my grandparents..."

Persephone nodded.

"Probably worth a lot..."

She nodded again.

"This house, the money...we would be living like the filthy rich...those disgusting humans..."

She frowned slightly. "What are you getting at?"

"It's disgusting. I don't want to live here." he explained, setting the candle down. "But Selena...she deserves this. She doesn't deserve to be hungry or scared or hurt. She deserves this."

Persephone smiled softly. "So you'll stay?"

He nodded slightly. "But this is my house, my rules."

She frowned but nodded. "I-I guess I'll be going then..."

"No,.." he drawled, not looking at her.

She glanced at him again. "H-Hm?"

"You can stay." he replied, talking quietly. "Selena will need a motherly figure and you've been here for awhile."

She smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you, Nico."

He nodded slightly. "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course." she started to push the chairs in, tidying everything up.

He watched her for a second before walking out, trailing his fingers softly over the walls. Everything there, holding memories good and bad, was his. _Everything_. He couldn't decide if this was good or bad. At least Selena didn't have to live in poverty. She already had too much sadness in her short life.

He went to one of the guest rooms. It was clean and tidy, but simple. A large bed hugged the wall with one dresser and a desk. He didn't care either way, however. He closed and locked the door before pulling his phone out. He called Percy as he collapsed on the bed.

"Hello?" Percy answered on the forth ring, exhaustion heard in his voice. "Nico, it's like four in the morning."

Nico sighed, playing with the comforter. "Look, Percy. I just need Will's phone number and you can go back to bed."

Percy didn't answer for a minute. When he finally did, his voice was laced in confusion. "Will Solace? Why?"

"Because," Nico scowled, trying not to give anything away. "Just give it to me already."

"If I still have it." Percy replied. "Give me a second."

Nico frowned. "Why wouldn't you have it?"

"Because there hasn't been a reason for it." Percy explained. "I'll call you back if I find it. You sure this can't wait until morning?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Nico replied. "It's really important I talk to him _now_."

"Jeez, okay. I'll call you back." Percy hung up, leaving Nico lonely but not alone. If he could talk to Will, if he could have him again, if he could be with him for real...maybe his life could go back on track. Maybe he could be happy. Maybe he could learn to love the money he had and share it with Will. Maybe they could all be happy together like one big family. Maybe...

His imagination was cut off with a knock at the door.

"Come in," he managed, rubbing his eyes as sleep finally decided to set in. Hazel entered the room, Selena in her arms.

He sat up, looking to them. "What;s up?"

"Selena had a nightmare. Wanted you." Hazel handed him the little girl. "Can I help in anyway?"

Nico took her gently, holding her close as she cried into him. "No, that's okay. Thanks for bringing her."

Hazel nodded slightly, walking out after a second. As soon as the door was closed, Selena started crying harder. "I want mommy!"

Nico froze but still held her close. They both knew Bianca wasn't coming back, he made that perfectly clear, so he knew he didn't have to answer. Selena was smart enough to know for herself.

She continued to cry for another ten minutes, her small body shaking with sobs. He just rubbed her back and held her, knowing nothing would stop her sadness. Neither of them would ever get over it. But they were bonded with loss.

When she finally calmed down, she looked up at him with her large eyes full of tears. "Uncle Nico?"

He glanced down at her, frowning sadly. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be my dad." she replied, her eyes spilling more tears. "Please? Can you be my dad?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Like...?"

"You're not my uncle. You're my daddy...please?" she asked. Her voice was so small and pathetic, he couldn't stand to say no. So he nodded slightly, kissing her forehead.

She smiled a little, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"No problem." he replied softly. "Just try to sleep for me, okay?"

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. Soon, her breathing slowed as she slipped into unconsciousness again.

He laid her on the bed, smiling as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead again. He knew she loved him as a father, so at least someone in this world loved him. That was all he ever needed since Bianca died. He needed a purpose, a reason for existence. He just wanted to be loved.


	6. Chapter 6

When Will Solace got a phone call from Nico after so long, he almost fainted. Not like one of those school girls that fainted whenever a boy walked into a room, but from complete and utter shock. His face heated up and he fell back into the wall as his legs turned to jello.

That's why he didn't answer his first call.

When he finally regained himself, he didn't want to call back, didn't know if he should. Was something wrong with Nico, or did he just want someone to play with again? A memory forget-er?

He decided to keep his sound on but didn't return the call. There was no voice message.

The next day at school, he kept his phone off like the regulations (he couldn't get in trouble. If he did, his parents wouldn't be too happy. Their punishments...he _hated_ them).

As soon as he left campus, he pulled it from his pocket and stared sadly at the missed call.

Still no voice message. Still no text message. He didn't call back.

He thought Nico would have gotten the message, but he came home the next day with another missed call. Finally, his curiosity eating inside him, he texting Nico: 'what?'

He didn't receive a text, but when he was laying down to sleep, Nico called him again. This time, he answered.

"Hey, Will..." Nico's voice was quiet, Will physically frowning at how broken he sounded.

"W-What?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even as he sat up in his bed. "You keep calling me at school, Nico. What do you want?"

Nico remained silent for a minute. When Will was about to hang up, he spoke in a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

Will froze. "For what?"

"For...you didn't deserve that. You were only being nice, helping me with Selena and everything-"

"How is Selena?" Will asked, remembering the small child he watched become an orphan.

"She's good." Nico replied, surprise evident in his voice. "I didn't think you still cared."

"How could I not?" Will felt...odd...talking to Nico after everything, but not a bad odd. A simple...refreshing feeling was washing over him. A little bit of happiness, too.

"Just...I called to apologize. And explain myself, if you're willing to listen." Nico explained. "I shouldn't have been so mean, after...you know. I was dealing with shit and you were my punching bag. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay."

"Let me finish." Nico's voice hardened slightly. "With that said, I treated you horribly. Why did you care enough to call Persephone?"

"S-So...she found you?"

"Yeah."

"Did she help?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm not apologizing." Will admitted. "It was for the best. I'm sorry if it was awkward, but you were killing yourself-"

"I was going to thank you for that, also." Nico cut him off.

Will frowned in confusion, playing with his socks nervously. "What?"

"I'm thanking you, for caring that much. Even if it was only for Selena. I was too stubborn to see we needed help. So thank you." Nico talked slowly, obviously never usually admitting he was wrong. He sounded so uncomfortable, Will felt bad.

"It's no problem." Will replied quickly. "I mean it. I love helping people. So think about me doing it for myself, okay?"

Nico chuckled softly, a sound Will had never heard before but a sound that lifted his heart. "Sure, Solace."

Will bit his lip, smiling. "So..."

"Stop with the awkward." Nico muttered into the phone. "I have more stuff to spill."

"Go for it."

"The reason I kicked you out like that..." Nico spoke hesitantly. "I was afraid."

Will frowned. "Of me?"

"Of loving you."

Will dropped the phone on his bed, freezing. He stared at it in shock, as if looking for any way that wasn't Nico or it was all a dream. After a minute, however, he listened to Nico's voice from the speaker. "Will? Are you okay?"

He brought it to his ear again, his hands shaking as his voice came out a little too unsteady. "W-What...did you say?"

"I said...look. I knew from the minute of talking with you that you could be very special to me...boyfriend special. And I was planning on asking you out...until I found out about Bianca. Then I knew I wouldn't have time to love you. Working so much, raising a little girl...but now I do, because I have Persephone's help, because of you...so...what I'm saying is...let me take you out on a date? If you forgive me, that is. And know you'll be second to me. Selena is my top priority."

"I know she is." Will replied softly. "I watched you make sure she had someone to watch her before breaking down. I saw you work yourself to death so you could provide for her...I know she's the top on your list."

"So...that's a no..." Nico's voice saddened in disappointment. "Right, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"I never said that was a no." Will added. "I would love for you to take me on a date."

Nico's voice came out happier than Will had ever heard, but it still sounded...sad, broken...hurt. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. Text me your address."

And then he was gone, the phone hung up so quickly Will didn't have time to agree. But he just set it down, laying back as what just happened finally settled into his brain. He was going on a date...with Nico di Angelo...

Before closing his eyes, he swore to fix that broken boy.

~Line Break~

By the time eight rolled around, Will had gone through ten outfits and still didn't know what to wear. His hair was washed and combed, his teeth as white as humanly possible, lotion washed into his skin, and a choice between casual and fancy. After a minute, he changed into nice pants and a vest that made him stick out. He was about to change again when Nico texted him: 'here'

So he grabbed his wallet and phone before running out the door, yelling a simple 'bye' to his parents in the process. When he got to Nico's car, he got in in a pool of sweat.

"Just came from a gym or something?" Nico asked, glancing over at him. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a band T-shirt, all black. A silver earring hung from his ear and eyeliner made his eyes appear even darker.

Will blushed darkly in embarrassment, wiping his forehead. "Sorry, Nico... It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." Nico started to drive, turning the radio up a little. Will didn't recognize the song, but didn't comment. Nico looked happy, and that was all that mattered.

"W-Where are we going?" Will finally asked.

Nico turned the music back down, glancing over at him. "What are you expecting?"

"I honestly don't know."

He smiled a little, looking back to the road. "Then you won't be expecting my surprise."

Will smiled. "I guess not."

"Did you bring a jacket?" Nico asked. "If not I have an extra so you don't freeze to death."

"W-We'll be outside?" Will asked, glancing down at his bare arms.

Nico nodded. "Guess that part of the surprise is ruined...but yes, we'll be outdoors. So grab a jacket out of the back seat."

Will nodded, grabbing one. He smiled, putting it on. It smelt of Nico strongly, and just the way Nico was acting...was very different than the drunk boy that screwed someone to get over his sister's death. It was a good different.

Nico kept driving, the sky growing dark. Will didn't mind, however. He just watched Nico. Watched how he bit his lip, how he concentrated on the road, how he glanced in his mirrors and made sure the cars around him were safe, also. This could look just like anxiety to anyone else, but Will knew it was because of the car crash that killed Bianca. Now, he could tell and knew Nico would never think of cars the same way again. He vaguely wondered if Nico was okay with being in one for this long.

After driving for about an hour, Nico pulled over in what looked to be the middle of nowhere. He turned to car off, turning to Will. His dark eyes bore into Will's blue ones, still looking broken even though he wore a smile. "You ready?"

"For what, exactly?" Will asked, starting to get nervous. He was never out this late, especially not knowing where he was. That alone made him nervous, but being with Nico made all his emotions ten times more powerful, even the negative ones. He would remember that at a later date, but for now he just smiled.

"You'll see." Nico grabbed his keys, getting out of the car. When Will got out, he locked the doors before leading Will through a small path that was hidden between a forest of trees on the side of the road. He followed, even though he was shaking in fear.

Nico covered his eyes after a second. "I want you to be surprised. Keep walking, I'll tell you where to go."

That didn't help Will in the least bit, but the warmth of Nico's hand made him smile as he walked. After a couple minutes, Nico spoke up again. "Stop."

So he did.

Nico took his hands off Will's eyes, pressing against his side. Will glanced down at Nico before looking in front of him, his breath hitching in his throat when he finally realized what Nico had taken him to see.

They were standing on a cliff, no bars or anything to stop them from falling, looking over the whole city. They were well above the highest buildings, looking down as the snow fell on the rooftops. Lights flooded back up at them, making Will smile more than he ever had.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nico spoke up softly, grabbing Will's hand. "I thought you ought to see it."

Will smiled, leaning into him. "Yeah..."

Nico watched him before looking away, his smile faltering for a second. Will didn't notice, however, staring out at the view stretched out for them. Right then and there, it seemed to be made for them and them only. No other humans, no other lovers. Just them.

"I thought...I thought this would be a good place to talk, if you wanted to." Nico said.

Will glanced at him before nodding, smiling a little. "Yeah, it's a perfect place." he sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle as Nico sat beside him.

"What should we talk about?" he asked, looking at the younger teen. "Maybe tell me how Selena is or something?"

Nico nodded a little. "She loved our new house...my dad's old one. Says she's a princess. She...oh god...I forgot..."

Will frowned in worry. "What? What's wrong?"

"I...Selena wanted me to be her dad...like officially and everything. And so everything was legal...I adopted her. Did the papers and everything." Nico explained quietly.

Will frowned in confusion. "Why is that bad?"

Nico blushed softly. "Because...if we ever...if we decided to commit to each other in the future...you might be uncomfortable adopting her."

Will blushed. "I didn't know you were thinking t-that far ahead."

"I told you...I see that stuff when I'm with you." Nico replied. "So...yeah...she's legally my adopted daughter at the moment."

"Oh...well, it's no big deal."

"Huh?"

Will shrugged. "I'd be fine with adopting her. But I think we should focus on the present. Like...you were talking about commitment. Marriage. That can't happen if we don't...come out of the closet."

"I have." Nico replied lightly. "That's the one thing that doesn't suck about my life. I don't have really someone to come out _to_."

"What about Percy?" Will asked, frowning sadly at what Nico had said.

"Percy? We've been friends forever. He found out so long ago." Nico dismissed it quickly.

"Oh...but...I haven't...come out." Will said softly, looking away.

Nico frowned a little. "Oh... Is it because you're scared or are you parents homophobic or something?"

"Homophobic or something." Will answered, starting to shake slightly as he looked down at his hands.

Nico was quiet for a minute before he kissed Will's cheek hesitantly. "Don't worry...it'll be okay."

"How so?" Will asked softly.

"I don't know yet...but I promise we'll be okay." Nico held his hand tightly.

Will didn't know how to feel, even as happiness spread through his body. What did it mean, being comforted by a broken boy? Was he as broken as him, or even more?


	7. Chapter 7

Nico couldn't understand the feelings inside him. The...he didn't want to say happiness. That was...no, he couldn't be happy, he wouldn't. Not after Bianca died. He didn't deserve happiness.

hap·py

/ˈhapē/

 _adjective_

 **1**.

feeling or showing pleasure or contentment

That was, however, what he could feel inside him bubbling in his chest and in his brain. Happiness...such an odd concept. Happiness was what good people got, what lucky people got. Was he good? Not in the least. He couldn't save anyone. Was he lucky? Sometimes, including when Persephone found him. That may have been his only spark of luck in his whole life. Still, it was there, and it was nice luck. Maybe karma.

Either way, this happiness that started during their date seemed to be eating him alive and wouldn't go away. He began to like it, actually. Maybe he could finally live.

Will Solace, evidently, would not leave his head. Every minute he thought of him, every sleep he saw him. They had only gone on one date and had one drunken night together, but he was something Nico could ever forget. Something he never would want to forget.

About a week after their first date, he decided to change schools closer to Persephone's...his...house. His old school was too far. So he transferred himself and Selena to a school in their district and went on Monday morning.

He didn't expect to see Will Solace in his homeroom.

The blond (whom of which he had memorized all of his features, even the little ones) was sitting in the back of the room with a pencil in his mouth. He was reading from a text book, his blue eyes sparkled and dull. An odd combination, but it seemed to work for him and him only.

Nico checked in with the teacher before going and sitting by Will. He didn't notice, however, obviously studying. Nico watched him for a minute tapping his shoulder gently, whispering. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

Will froze, turning to him slowly. A soft blush escaped onto his cheeks, his eyes wide. He stared at him for a minute like that before frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Nico frowned in confusion. "W-What?"

"You heard me. What are you doing here?" Will asked again, glancing around nervously. "This isn't good...you shouldn't...you shouldn't be here."

Nico frowned deeply, clearing his throat. "Um...I thought...n-never mind. Go back to studying."

Will nodded curtly, looking back at his book immediately. Nico frowned sadly, watching his eyes read back and forth before getting up, raising his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Once he was safely in a stall, hands shaking so bad he could barely hold his phone, he texted Will one question: why?

Of course, he didn't text back.

Nico stayed in there for awhile, his breaths ragged and short as he tried to stop tears from falling. Tears of what? Will...he could have simply been in a bad mood. Nico was overthinking this...right? Will was probably just crabby from lack of sleep. He was studying in first period, after all.

When Nico finally convinced himself to stop _freaking the hell out,_ he put his phone in his pocket and walked out of the stall, going to one of the mirrors. His eyes weren't puffy, but they had that all too familiar broken look, the look that stopped him from looking in mirrors often. Usually he knew how he got that look, but now...hadn't he been happy just that morning?

love

/ləv/

 _noun_

 **1**.

an intense feeling of deep affection.

 _verb_

 **2**.

feel a deep romantic attachment to (someone).

He wiped his eyes again before checking his phone. When he was absolutely sure Will didn't text back, he gave up on it. Nico sat on the cold ground and let a couple more tears fall.

No, he wouldn't cry. Not over something as stupid as love.

When the bell finally rang, he ran out of the bathroom and to his next class. Thankfully, Will wasn't there.

That was his schedule for the rest of the day: go to class. If Will is there, run.

When the school day was finally over, he basically sprinted from the building in a liquid hot mess of fear and disappointment. He was almost off campus when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around, about to yell at whoever it was before freezing in place.

Will Solace stood behind him, his face angry but blushing as he tugged on Nico's arm. "Stop and listen to me."

Nico frowned, glaring at him slightly as tears began to form again. "What?"

Will's expression softened. "Nico...don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"I didn't mean to be mean." Will explained.

"Then what the hell was that this morning?" Nico asked, getting angry. "Don't want to be seen with me or something?"

"No, I don't." Will said. "Because if I was seen with you, as a couple, my parents would definitly kick me out if not hurting me beforehand. Before that happens, I need to find a place to live. So bare with me for a second instead of running off the first chance of things looking complicated. Because this relationship is going to be complicated. You basically have a kid. And we're a gay couple, Nico. We're in America but that doesn't mean anything. We'll always face some sort of troubles for that. People don't accept us, Nico. It's just how it is. But I'm not leaving you, so you don't get to leave me. We're stronger than that. Got it?"

Nico stared at him for a minute, taking it what he said before looking down in guilt. "I'm sorry I acted like that..."

Will let his arm go. "It's fine. I'm sorry I was mean about it. You caught me off guard...why are you going to school here?"

"My old one's too far." Nico explained, scratching the back of his neck before cursing under his breath. "I have to go pick up Selena."

"I'll come with you." Will offered. "We can talk."

Nico nodded slightly, leading him away. "You said your parents would kick you out...you really believe that?"

Will nodded. "Without a doubt."

Nico frowned sadly. "That's too bad...you don't have any other relatives?"

"Nope."

"Then just stay with me." Nico offered, looking at him. He could feel himself blushing, but knew better than to try and hide it. It wasn't worth it.

Will stopped walking. "S-Stay with you?"

Nico nodded. "It's my house."

"B-but..."

"When you're ready to tell you parents, my bed will be waiting." Nico smiled softly. "Which sounds awesome, by the way."

Will blushed darkly but nodded slightly. "I-I'll think about it."

"Good." Nico continued walking again.

"Will you...be there when I tell them?" Will asked softly.

Nico nodded immediately. "Of course...but why?"

"I won't be able to do it by myself." Will explained. "I know that for certain. I'm too weak."

Nico sighed. "You're not weak."

"Wanna bet?"

Nico hit his arm lightly. "I'll go with you, sunshine."

Will smiled softly, nodding. "I should be heading home...homework...I'll text you."

Nico nodded slightly. "Okay."

Will went to walk in the opposite direction, but this time Nico grabbed his arm. "I have a secret."

Will looked at him in confusion.

Nico leaned in and whispered in his ear so no passersby would hear. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed and Will still hadn't told his parents. Every time Nico went to ask him, he would quickly make up an excuse and walk off. Sometimes, he didn't even make an excuse but basically ran from Nico.

Nico knew Will was hiding something almost immediately. Did he really think he was that stupid?

Nico finally cornered him, however, when school was over and Will was at his locker. Nico made sure no one was around before pinning him to the cool metal, unable to help himself from looking angry. He gave up so much for this relationship, and Will was just making it a hundred times harded. Was it supposed to be this hard? Or were they not meant to be together? Was he supposed to give up, move on? Nico promised himself he would make sure that was the case before acting like it.

"Let me go." Will struggled against him but didn't seem angry, only sad.

"No." Nico bit his lip, his voice cracking. "I miss you...so stop avoiding me. Can we talk? Please?"

Will froze, obviously not used to Nico getting so emotional.

" _Please_." Nico stared into his eyes. "This waiting is killing me. I can't take it. My life is too complicated to chase you around but I have anyways, because I love you. So stay for once and talk to me."

"I love you, too…." Will spoke quietly, looking to the ground. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand complications, Will." Nico spoke with more anger than before.

"I know, I know." Will said quickly, holding his hands up a little in defence. "I'm sorry. Just relax."

"Have you told your parents?"

Will glanced away. Nico already missed his sunshiney, stupid smile. "No…."

"Why not?!" Nico pushed him more against the locker.

"You wouldn't understand." Will obviously wanted to yell but didn't. Yelling wasn't something he did, no matter what.

"Try me."

"No," Will tried to get away again. "I have homework…"

"And I've got a daughter niece thing." Nico replied. "You aren't leaving until you agree to tell your parents."

Will bit his lip, not glaring at him but his anger was evident. "Nico...listen to yourself."

"I can't help I'm angry. I get angry easily. I'm an angry person." Nico tried to calm, closing his eyes for a second.

"I'm not talking about your anger." Will grabbed Nico's arms.

He opened his eyes, frowning in confusion. "Then what are you talking about?"

Will sighed. "Think about what you're pressuring me to do."

"To tell your parents."

Will was silent, looking away.

Nico frowned after a minute, letting him go. "You're really that scared to?"

Will nodded, rubbing his arms where Nico was pinning him. Embarrassment crept into his voice as he talked. "They're my parents...I love them. If they kick me out…" tears welled up in his eyes. "I'll miss them so much and get so homesick…"

Nico's face filled with guilt as he hesitantly wiped Will's eyes. "Sh…. It'll be okay…."

"How do you know?" Will leaned towards his hands.

"Because I know." Nico rubbed Will's cheeks a little with his thumbs. "So calm down and think rationally."

"Think about what?"

"You love your parents. They love you." Nico gave Will an eskimo kiss. "They wouldn't throw you out in the cold. They might be a little shocked at first and we might have to give them some time, but they'll accept you. We just have to give them some time."

Will nodded slightly.

"Okay?"

"Okay…." Will leaned his head on Nico's shoulder.

Nico smiled at him. "When did I become the optimistic one?"

Will smiled a little. "When you became soft."

"I'm not soft." Nico scoffed slightly but smiled. "You're the softy that wants to be the animal doctor."

"I want to cure cancer." Will corrected.

"Whatever." Nico smiled, just happy Will was smiling again. "So, can we go tell your parents?"

WIll froze for a minute before nodding. "Yeah...yeah, I guess we should…."

"Okay." Nico led him out slowly. "I have Persephone picking Selena up so we can go right to your house."

Will started shaking slightly in nervousness but nodded.

"Just remember, it'll be okay." Nico held his hand tightly.

Will nodded, whispering to himself. "It'll be okay."

"Yep, it'll be okay." Nico got to his car, helping Will into the passenger's seat before getting in the driver's seat. He started to drive, leaving the radio up to Will's choosing. The usually happy-go-lucky boy didn't make one move to turn the radio on, just staring out the window.

Nico found anger growing inside him again. If someone was that scared to tell their parents something so innocent...society was really f*cked up. Being gay wasn't doing anything to _anyone_. Why the _hell_ were people so against it? Because of the BIble? No, Nico grew up catholic. He knew the Bible inside out and knew that God loved everyone and told people to love each other. That's all him and Will were doing: loving each other. He didn't care what anyone else thought, he knew God would be okay with that.

Nico shook his head, finishing his silent rant. Seeing Will so upset...his first instinct was to protect him, to make it right. So he swore he would.

Will Solace would be the death of him.

He got to Will's house: a nice two story house with a balcony and flowerbeds in the front. Nico parked before turning to Will, frowning

when he saw him such a mess. Will's hands shook too bad to unbuckle himself and his eyes were wide and uneasy. His breath, coming in fast gulps, couldn't seem to be caught. Tears rushed down his face as he turned to Nico.

Nico wanted to kill Will's parents for making him feel like that. But that was illegal, so he helped Will unbuckle and brought him up to the house.

Will's mom answered the door, a blonde petite woman with pale cheeks and warm eyes. She froze when she saw Will, immediately looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"He has something to tell you and his father." Nico spoke for him, frowning deeply. "Can we come in?"

She nodded, letting them in before closing the door behind them. "Is everything alright? Will, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…." he sat on a couch, putting his head in his hands. Hesitantly, Nico sat by him.

"Apollo!" his mom called up the stairs, looking worried. "Will has something to talk to us about!"

Nico watched her closely before turning to Will, whispering. "She seems pretty nice…."

Will nodded slightly, playing with his hands. "I know."

His mom went to Nico, holding her hand out. "I'm Mrs. Solace, but you can call me Olivia."

Nico nodded, shaking her hand. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

She smiled. "Ah, so you're the famous Nico. All he does is talk about you."

Nico blushed softly but quickly hid it. "Is this talk good or bad?"

"Good." She smiled at him, sitting on the couch across from them. His dad soon came down, also blond with a cheery smile and a god-complex. _That's where Will gets his looks,_ Nico thought.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked, sitting by his wife. "Will, you look like a mess."

"I'm sorry…." Will muttered.

"Don't apologize, it's okay." Olivia gave Apollo a look before looking back at her son. "What do you want to tell us?"

Will bit his lip nervously, glancing at Nico.

Nico gave him an assuring look, smiling a little.

Will looked at him for a minute before looking back to his parents. "Please don't hate me…."

"We would never hate you." Olivia frowned sadly at him. "You really think we would?"

Will nodded. "Yeah…."

"If you really think something will get us to hate you, then it must be pretty bad." his dad said. "Because that's impossibly."

Will smiled softly at them, starting to relax slightly.

"Okay? We won't ever hate you. So just tell us." he replied.

Nico smiled softly, just listening. This was how parents were supposed to act.

Will took a deep breath. "Okay...It's really big."

"We're listening." Apollo assured.

"I-I…." Will basically whispered. "I'm in love with Nico... I'm gay."

Apollo froze, his mouth stuck open in shock. Olivia, however, just smiled at Will. "Okay."

Will looked at her in shock. "What?"

She smiled, going to him, hugging him gently. "What do you want me to say? That doesn't change how I love you."

Will started crying silently, hugging her tightly. "I love you, mom."

She smiled sadly, hugging back. "I love you, too, Will."

Nico smiled at them before looking to Apollo. His face was a mixture of shock and something Nico couldn't place. He didn't show it, but he started to get nervous.

"Dad…?" Will let his mom go, turning to Apollo. "Um...is that okay?"

Apollo looked at him for a minute before standing up. "Get up."

Will got up hesitantly, shaking bad. Nico clenched his fists, getting ready to defend Will. He didn't have to, however. As soon as Will was to his feet, his dad hugged him tightly.

Nico visibly relaxed, closing his eyes, smiling. Maybe life wouldn't be so hard, afterall.


	9. Chapter 9

Things began to look up from then on out. To Nico, it was a dream come true or a dream he couldn't believe. He wasn't entirely sure if it was real life or not. He had Selena, a nice house, a loving boyfriend, no worries…. It was amazing.

For the first time in his life, he _knew_ everything was going to be okay. He was so used to being hurt he couldn't fully accept this, but he knew it deep down.

That's why, when he finally turned eighteen (they hadn't fought or broken up once), he fulfilled the plan he had had for awhile.

"Where are we going?" Will asked, playing with his suit as he watched Nico drive. "You never ask me to get dressed fancy. This isn't like you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and let me surprise you for once."

"I can't." Will playfully hit Nico's shoulder. "Your surprises suck."

Nico smiled softly. "This one won't, I promise."

Will nodded slightly. "Okay, I'm trusting you."

Nico bit his lip. Someone trusting him...after everything he had done…. It was amazing.

"How long until we get to wherever we're going?" Will asked.

Nico sighed. "Shut up and enjoy the ride."

"...Is it somewhere good?"

Nico sighed in exasperation. "Will!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Will smiled. "Just tell me and we won't have this problem."

"No. Now stop. I'm not ruining the surprise." Nico insisted.

"Fine, fine." Will looked out the window before frowning. "I think I know where we are."

Nico smiled softly. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah...it looks so familiar."

"I'm glad you remember."

"I don't _remember_ remember." Will replied. "Just find it familiar."

"You'll remember, don't worry." Nico insisted, smiling at him before pulling to the side of the road. "Get out."

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Will protested.

"Too bad." Nico got out, turning the car off.

Will hesitantly got out, shivering slightly. "You're insane."

"I know." Nico smiled, grabbing his hand, leading him onto a path. Will followed reluctantly, looking around in confusion but remembrance. He remembered fully, however, when Nico led him to the edge of the cliff and they looked out onto the city below.

He felt his face light up, his smile too big to be held there. "Nico..."

Nico kissed his cheek. "Remember now?"

Will nodded immediately.

Nico smiled at him, kissing him softly. Will kissed back but soon broke it. "What's all this about?"

Nico sighed, glancing away before looking back at Will. "I love you."

Will smiled. "I love you, too."

"I couldn't live without you." Nico added. "You fixed my life. You fixed _me_. Remember how I was when we met? A drunk kid that used you and couldn't get off the couch most days. I thought I had lost everything, but I hadn't. I realize now that I have you. You are my everything, not Bianca. _You_ are the one I couldn't bare to loose. _Your_ death would be the only thing that could break me. I love _you. You_ got me sober. _You_ got me my family. I haven't taken a drink since the last time you saw me do it. I haven't hurt myself. I've barely cried..." Nico knelt down, pulling a small black box from his pocket, opening it to a ring that was probably too expensive. "So...will you marry me?"

The ring itself was a silver band that Nico got to match his own golden one. He didn't mention that, however, but watched Will as his expression changed from happiness to confusion to shock before going back to happiness. "Nico..."

Nico bit his lip, staying where he was. "I love you, William Solace."

Will knelt by him after a second, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too, Nico di Angelo."

"Is that a yes?" Nico asked, hugging back.

Will laughed a little. "Of course."

Nico smiled brightly, pulling away, handing him the ring. "Then put it on, then."

Will nodded, putting it on his finger before kissing Nico softly. Nico kissed back, happiness radiating out of him in waves. This was it. This was his life, and he couldn't be more happy about it.

He loved William Solace. Even though it was hard getting to this point, he couldn't be more happy about it. And if he had to, he'd do it all again.


End file.
